1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices and processes for analysis of particles and, more particularly, to such devices and processes which are used to grade samples of a large collection of particles, such as samples of grain.
1. Prior Art
Particle examination may be accomplished by numerous means. In applications wherein a large number of particles must be sampled and examined it is desirable to examine as many pertinent aspects of each particle as possible given practical time constraints. For the purposes of this application, the word "particle" may encompass any single solid element which forms a part of a group of elements. That is, "particle examination" can include the examination of individual agricultural grains as well as examination of individual ping pong balls in a manufacturing process. Illustrative emphasis shall be placed on agricultural grains.
Present day grain sampling techniques are tedious and time-consuming. A representative sample is taken of a particular grain, such as rice, using any desired sampling technique. The sample is then arranged on a surface such that individual particles may be examined. Normally, the particles are examined by human eye and measured for size, length, breaks, etc. The examiner must record the desired characteristics of each grain in a sample in order to grade the sample accurately. Obviously, this can become a tiring and time-consuming process resulting in estimates of sample characteristics and over-all inaccuracy.